The purpose of this project is to investigate the relationship between changes in the structure of the economy of a local community and the impact which that has on the utilization of mental health services. The present project carries out its task by building statistical models to investigate the relationships extant in a very extensive data set containing information on a wide array of mental health service users in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, and in depth information on the changing structure of the local economy. The data set used extends back over a period of 27 years and contains information gathered monthly. In addition to exploring the primary relationship between economic change and mental health service utilization, the project looks at the secondary but equally important matter of the ways in which the mental health service system itself reacts to changing utilization patterns. This is accomplished by the use of data on the number and discipline of mental health professionals working at the local mental health center. This data too is gathered on a monthly basis.